Aftertale
by Mimikyu
Summary: The adventures of a ten years later Frisk and her new family. Some are just going to short stories and some will have different parts to them. Psst I have a new rewritten Aftertale called Aftertale: Republished you should totally go check it out
1. Chapter 1: My Best Friend

As our hero ascended to the surface, she and her new friends started their new lives on the surface. Our hero soon started her journey as ambassador of the monsters. While monsters started to grow on some humans and some learned to accept them, others did not. Some did not see the monsters as equals. Some treated monsters as beneath them. Let's begin our story, though, shall we?

"Frisk?" a voice said from outside of the small bedroom.

"Frisk dear, it's time to wake up. You're going to be late for school if you don't," the voice said as the bedroom door opened.

The bed sheets twisted as a groggy groan was heard.

"Frisk, come on wake up!" as the voice said ripping off the covers of the bed.

The seventeen year old slowly opened her eyes and yawned. Stretching, she groggily got up from her bed to look at the monster who awoke her.

"Mornin' Toriel," the girl said smiling, rubbing her eyes.

"Come on let's go. I told you you were going to be late," Toriel said.

"Uh-huh. I'll make it on time, I always do," she said with a smile.

"Well hurry up and have breakfast then."

"Who's cooking this morning?"

"Papyrus and Undyne I believe…"

"..."

"..."

"... I think I'll skip breakfast this morning."

"Suit yourself," Toriel said as she left.

Frisk rolled out of bed in her pajamas and went downstairs to the bathroom. She started brushing her teeth and walked out of the bathroom. She went to the room across the hallway and knocked on the door. When she knocked all she heard was a groan from the other side of the door. Frisk laughed at the the noise.

"Come on Sans, wake up!" she shouted through the door. She could never seem to open the door though, the room was always locked.

She only got a groan in response.

"Fine sleep all day! But Papyrus is gonna get mad when he finds out you're still sleeping!" she said laughing to herself.

After she was done brushing her teeth she went into the kitchen where a lot of noise was going on…

Breakfast was being prepared by the great Papyrus and the amazing Undyne. While they try their hardest, their cooking skills have never been the best.

"GOOD MORNING HUMAN! HOW WAS YOU REST?" said Papyrus.

"Great," Frisk said with an unsure smile. She loved her friends and didn't want to make them upset, but she also couldn't stomach too much of their cooking.

"Are ready for the best breakfast of your life?!" Undyne said confidently.

"A-actually, I'm gonna be late for school, I oughta just skip breakfast today," Frisk said stuttering.

"Suit yourself!"

"GOODBYE HUMAN HAVE A SUPER GREAT DAY!"

"Thanks Papyrus, I'll see you guys later."

Frisk poured herself a glass of milk and another glass of water. She drank the milk and took the other glass upstairs with her. She went to get dressed and poured the glass of water on her flower.

"Hey! I'd appreciate it if you not pour such freezing cold water on me first thing in the morning! I don't need to be woken up by the likes of you!" the flower said.

"Oh hush up. I don't need any of your attitude right now, if you don't want cold water I'll make it warm water next time," Frisk responded.

"You're just gonna make it too hot then! You always do!"

"Fine I'll make it room temperature how about that?"

"How about stop waking me up first thing in the morning!"

"You always have something to complain about, don't you Flowey?"

"I'm stuck in these tiny accommodations, of course I'll complain!"

"Would you prefer if I got you a bigger flower pot?"

"I'd prefer if you kill me!"

"I'll take any requests from you except that one."

"Plant me then!"

"Or that one."

"Grrrrrrr. I swear Frisk you just want to see me suffer don't you?"

"Far from it my friend," Frisk said smiling.

"I'm not, nor will I ever be, your friend.

"Mhm, whatever you say. Look I've got to get going, but I'll see you later okay?"

"You could jump off a cliff for all I care…"

"*Sigh* what am I going to do with you?"

"Bury me within the pits of hell."

"I'm going. See you later!"

"Hopefully I won't!"

As Frisk used her new solar powered bicycle Dr. Alphys gave to her, she saw one of her human friends walking to school.

"Kyle!"

The boy turned around.

"Yo, Frisk what's up? Cool, uh, bike ya got there," he said stopping his walk to school.

"Thanks! Wanna ride?"

"Nah, that thing doesn't look too stable for two people."

"Oh… Yeah I guess so. Well, I'll see at school"

"Yeah see ya."

Frisk wasn't too popular as others were in school. Because she was the ambassador for the monsters, not too many people took a liking to her since she was the one who helped break the barrier between monsters and humans. Many people looked down on her, but she didn't care. She knew what was important in her life. And that was all that mattered to her.

When she got to her high school, she chained her bike up and went to her first class. While Frisk was somewhat naive, she was very smart; she was the smartest one in her whole school. She took all high level courses and had the top grades. Frisk was never a fighter, she was a strategizer. She could figure her way out of any problem without resorting to violence. Frisk swore herself to being a pacifist, and that she would always stay that way.

Once Frisk had sat down, she looked next to her to see her friend Kid* smiling at her.

"Yo! What's up Frisk?" he said cheerfully.

She smiled back at him, "Nothing much, just another day as usual."

Suddenly Kid was hit in the back of the head with a crumpled ball of paper. Kis in the back started laughing. Frisk turned around a glared at them, and then sighed.

"Don't pay attention to them alright? They're just looking for someone to pick on," Frisk said with a concerned look on her face..

"It's alright! I just gotta stay cool, just like Undyne right?" he said with a smile.

She smiled back at him, "Hey why don't you come back to my place and you can have a cooking lesson with her!"

"No way! Really? That be totally cool!"

She laughed at his excitement and soon after the bell had rung.

…..

Once school had ended Frisk and Kid had walked back to Frisk's house.

"I'm home!" Frisk shouted.

"welcome back kiddo," greeted sans.

"Hey sans, you know where Undyne is?"  
"Yeah! I'm taking cooking lessons from her!" said Kid.

"heh-heh, yeah I think she and Alphys are in the kitchen, be careful though, she's cooks pretty intensely."  
"That's what I'm hoping for!" said Kid as he headed for the kitchen.

Frisk walked upstairs to her room to go feed and water Flowey, but when she got up there the flower pot was broken and he was nowhere to be seen.  
"Flowey?"

She looked around her room. Nothing.

She ran out of her bedroom and into the hallway. Nothing.

She ran throughout the rooms in the house. Nothing.

 _Flowey.. Where could he be? D-did he get out? Where is he?_ she thought.

While Frisk was busy panicking and looking for Flowey, Papyrus had walked up behind her.  
"HEH, SORRY HUMAN. IT SEEMS WHEN I WAS CLEANING I KNOCKED OVER HIS FLOWER POT. DON'T WORRY THOUGH, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS PUT HIM IN ANOTHER TEMPORARY HOME FOR NOW." Papyrus said holding a mug with Flowey planted inside.

As he said this Frisk fell to her knees heavily breathing.

"HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I thought I lost Flowey," she said.

"Heh, what scared I escaped?" Flowey asked smirking.

"No, just worried you would've left me."

Flowey was taken aback.

"Please. I could honestly kill you right now. You don't need to worry about me."  
"Thank you Papyrus for taking care of him."  
"MY PLEASURE! HERE YOU GO!" he said handing Frisk the mug.

She walked upstairs with Flowey in her hands.

"That did scare me a little," she exclaimed.

"Oh? What would you have done if I actually did escape?" Flowey asked with an evil grin.

"I'm not sure, I wouldn't stop looking for you though."

"What?!"

"Flowey, you're important to me and I care about you whether you think it or not. Even if you think you could kill me, you haven't. Plus you're my friend, no, you're family. Just like everyone else in this house."

"Tch. You don't know anything. I don't like you Frisk. Even if I did, I'd still rather be dead than be your friend."

Frisk stayed silent. She couldn't force Flowey into friendship, but the words still hurt. Flowey even started to regret what he said.

Frisk then decided to break the awkward silence.

"Flowey."

"Y-yes?"

"I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?"

"If you can show me that I can 100% trust you, I will plant you in the garden and you can go wherever you want."

"Sounds easy. You're not worried?"

"No, because I'll know when the time comes when I can trust you."

"We'll see about that…"

"Trust doesn't come quickly, it may even be years before I can fully trust you."

"..."

"Flowey you don't have to be my friend, but please stay by my side. Okay?"

Flowey only sighed.  
"Yeah, whatever."

Frisk gave him a small smile and put the mug down on her desk.  
"I'll get you a new home tomorrow, just bear with the tiny accommodations for now."

"If I must."

"You should rest now, you seem tired."

"Well if someone didn't wake me up so early in the morning…"

"You would just complain once I got home that didn't have water the entire day then."

"Sigh…"

"Goodnight Flowey."

"Yeah. Night."

 ***- Kid is the yellow monster guy with no arms. You meet him in the waterfall area.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dreadful Dance

"This is so stupid," Frisk said kneeling on her bed frowning.

"I don't care if you think it's stupid, you're going," Toriel said sternly.

"Why? I'm just going to be sitting alone all night doing nothing."

"It doesn't matter, you don't have enough friends as it is, you need to expand yourself more Frisk."

"But a dance? How will this help me get more friends? It will just make me look pathetic."

Toriel sighed, "Frisk I wish you would understand I'm doing this for your benefit."

"I know," Frisk said falling back on her bed. "I just wish I could have a good time."

Toriel looked at Frisk concerningly, she knew Frisk couldn't lead a normal life. After all, her entire family were monsters, not to mention she herself was the ambassador for all monsters. The fact that there were those who couldn't stand monsters didn't help Frisk's situation whatsoever. Toriel was worried Frisk would never make any human friends.

"Frisk," Toriel began to say, "I just want you to make friends who are like you."

"I do have friends!" Frisk shot up, "Sure, they don't ever seem to want to come over here, but…"

She trailed off. Frisk knew it was pointless in arguing, but she also knew it was pointless in going as well. Frisk agreed to go to the dance, for Toriel's sake.

Frisk soon went off to school, traveling on her bike as usual. As she got to school she saw her friend Kyle on his phone in front of the building. He looked up from his phone and waved at her. She waved and smiled back at him.

 _See? What was mom worried about? I do have friends!_ Frisk thought.

She walked up to Kyle smiling.

"Hey look I was just wondering, do you, uh, wanna go to the dance on Friday? I mean just as friends that is. Heh heh…." Frisk said, trying to keep her cool.

"Heh, sorry I already promised someone else," Kyle said.

"Oh, well, no worries. I'll… see you around."

"Yeah. See ya."

Frisk kept her day to the usual, except just slightly more depressed than usual. She liked Kyle, but she felt like a freak towards him. Maybe he was just being her friend out of pity...

She knew that was the deal with most people, they only befriended her if they wanted something out of her. Frisk, though, was never one to complain, she was the pacifist after all. She wouldn't fight anyone or even argue, that is if they tried to hurt her _real_ friends and family. Maybe she would just chill and talk with Kid the entire night, besides she didn't need a date to have fun, right?

…..

Frisk got home from school and face planted herself into the couch. Sans soon walked into the living to see Frisk head first on the couch.

"what's up kiddo?" he asked.

Frisk was still face first in the couch so it just came out in mumbles. Sans then decided to sit next to her.

"heh-heh, sorry kid you're gonna have to repeat that."

"I have no friends," Frisk stated and then putting her head back on the couch.

"aw come on kid, you got us."

"I know, I know," Frisk then started moving to sit normally on the couch, "I ju8st mean human friends. Nobody wants to go to my school dance with me."

"a dance? that doesn't really seem like your thing."

"I know, Toriel's making me go…"

"ah. well i wish you the best of luck. i would feel great honor taking the great ambassador with me."

Frisk smiled and laughed, "Thanks Sans. I needed that."

"anytime pal. let me know if any kids are picking on you and i'll rough em."

"Uh-huh, see ya Sans," she said laughing as she walked up to her room.

Frisk laid down in her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

 _What do you have to be worried about?_ she thought. _Why does it matter if I don't go with someone? It won't affect my life…_

She laid there thinking to herself for a while.

What's the worse that could happen?

When Friday night rolled around Frisk was hesitantly putting on her short, flowy, golden dress. She put her hair in two loose ponytails on each side of her head. She looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't look too happy. She then shook her head

 _No, it'll be alright, I'll be fine._ She thought.

She decided to walk to her school instead of using her bike, it was better to clear her head anyway.

Frisk then proceeded into the gym and walked around. She took a seat on the bleachers. None of her monster friends wanted to go, so she was stuck alone. She sighed and put her chin in her hands looking around.

She then heard a familiar voice.

"Hey."

Frisk turned to her side and saw Kyle standing there, smiling. She smiled back at him.

"Don't you have a date to get back to?" Frisk asked.  
"Nah, she never showed up," he said, taking a seat next to her.

"Hm."

"Hey come on, I'm sorry. Do you wanna dance?"

Frisk smiled a little.

"Yeah alright, how can I stay mad at you?"

Frisk and Kyle then got up and proceeded to the dance floor. Frisk felt a lot happier, Kyle was a great guy. Or so she thought…

One moment she was dancing with one of coolest guys, next her head was in a punch bowl. Kyle had tripped her when she was dancing and she landed face first into the bowl. She quickly got up and inhaled viciously. When she lifted her head, her entire school was laughing at her, even Kyle. Frisk was on the brink of tears.

Suddenly the table was pushed against the wall, but not moved by hands. Frisk turned and saw Sans, his eye blue and didn't have a happy expression. Frisk sniffled and Sans walked up to her. He put his jacket on her to keep her from shivering.

The entire room became silent. Sans then broke that silence.

"come on kiddo, you're not worth any of these losers," he said smiling at her.

"Thanks Sans," she said softly.

They walked out together and walked home. Frisk stayed quiet the entire walk home. Sans looked down at her.

"hey come on kid, don't be down, they weren't worth your time anyway."

"I know," she said sniffling, "I just wish I had more friends."

"hey, you got plenty of friends, sure they aint human, but they still good at heart. quality over quantity, right?"

Frisk smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Sans. You're the best friend a person could ask for."

"aw, thanks kid. you're not half bad yourself."

They both laughed the night off and kept on walking home.

Sans was right, Frisk didn't need human friends to make her happy. It didn't matter whether her friends were human or monster, all that mattered was that her friends loved her.

Frisk went upstairs to her room and laid down in her bed. Frisk knew who her friends were, she wasn't going to try to change that. Not now, nor anytime soon. Frisk smiled, her friends were the greatest; she couldn't ask for better ones.

 **Has it been a week? I'm late?! Oh... U-uh better late than never right? heh... Sorry for the late update. 3rd chapter will be out Wednesday, as for every chapter.**

 **If you wanna leave a suggestion for an idea for a chapter write me a comment or message me :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Worry

"WAKE UP HUMAN!"

Frisk groaned as she was awoken unpleasant sound at six in the morning. Even though he means well, Papyrus did her no favor by yelling as she just woke up. But still she appreciated his efforts anyway.

"IT IS TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

"Uh-huh. Papyrus, do you know where Toriel is?"

"UNFORTUNATELY THE QUEEN WILL IN MEETINGS AT THE SCHOOL ALL TODAY, BUT FRET NOT HUMAN, I SHALL BE THE ONE TO TAKE OF YOU TODAY!"

Frisk laughed a bit and then flopped back down onto her pillow.

Papyrus had driven Frisk to school that morning, and to her surprise, he was actually a pretty good driver. Frisk felt exhausted from the paper she had just written last night, so being woken up so abruptly didn't do her any favors. She got out of the car and Papyrus followed.

"Papyrus? What are you-"

"JUST MAKING SURE YOU GET TO YOUR CLASS SAFELY HUMAN!" he shouted.

Frisk tried to quiet him down, he didn't mean it though; it wasn't his fault he had such a loud voice.

"Papyrus please try to keep it down, everyone's staring…" Frisk told him, motioning him to keep quiet.

"MY APOLOGIES HUMAN, I'LL TRY TO KEEP IT DOWN."

As Frisk left Papyrus back in the front of the school, eyes were glued to her. She felt really embarrassed, _Papyrus does mean well, but... No, Papyrus is my friend. I love him regardless._ She thought.

Frisk's school day went on as usual, she talked with Kid for a while. Kid was the only friend she had right now, she refused to talk to Kyle after what he did. She was happy with it though. _Quality over quantity_ she thought.

Once school had ended Frisk had went out to the front gate and saw Papyrus standing there waving.

"HELLO HUMAN I'M HERE TO PICK YOU UP!"

She stopped walking and stood in her place as she felt all eyes on her and heard the snickering around her. Frisk started walking slowly with her head pointed down.

"HUMAN? WHAT IS WRONG? SHALL I EMBRACE IN MY WARM HUGS?"

"Papyrus, please…" she tried saying as he was hugging her. The laughter around her just got bigger.  
"Papyrus, stop!" she yelled as she pushed him away.

"Oh, uh, sorry human. I didn't mean to make you upset. I-I'll just head off!" Papyrus said running off.

"Papyrus wait!" Frisk said trying to catch up with him.

Papyrus then ran straight into traffic and a car was headed right for him. Frisk's eyes grew wide and she picked up the pace running after him. She managed to push him out of the way, but couldn't manage to get herself out of the way.

"FRISK!" he shouted.

Frisk had passed out after that. She couldn't remember what happened after she was hit. She started opening her eyes and felt a rush of pain in her entire body.

"Nice to have you back Frisk," Frisk awoke to a smiling doctor at the end of her hospital bed.

"What...What happened?" she asked.

"Hit-and-run, the driver crashed into you and drove off. You're a lucky girl though, only managed to get away with a broken leg and some bruises."

"I see…" Suddenly realization hit her.

"Wait! What about Papyrus?! Is he alright?!"

"The tall skeleton correct? He's alright, he ran all the way here instead of waiting for an ambulance… He said he was afraid that you weren't going to be okay."

Frisk looked down into her lap. She felt horrible about what she had done. Papyrus was part of her family, why would she try to push him away?

"Shall I bring the rest of your family in?" the doctor asked.

"Yes...please."

Papyrus was pacing fast around the hospital lobby, Toriel was shaking her foot nervously, Sans was twiddling his thumbs, and Alphys and Undyne were trying to comfort one another. This was a serious matter, Frisk could've been killed for all they knew. Papyrus couldn't help but feel guilty over the whole situation, if only he hadn't ran into the street…

As the doctor walked into the lobby he called out for whoever was here to see Frisk. Each of them got up and followed the doctor to Frisk's room. Papyrus had a very somber look on his face, so Sans tried to cheer him up.

"hey look. doc said it wasn't anything serious. dont sweat over it so much ok pap?" Sans said comforting his brother.

"HOW CAN I NOT 'SWEAT IT' FRISK COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED BECAUSE OF ME!" Papyrus said, trying to whisper.

"nah, shes got too much determination to let that happen."

Papyrus laughed a bit.

"I SUPPOSE SO."

They entered the room to find Frisk laying down on the bed, she had a few bruises on her left arm and some cuts on the right, but nothing too serious.

"Oh my child, are you alright?" Toriel asked.  
Frisk nodded.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

Papyrus then started crying.

"HUMAN... I AM SO SORRY I LET THIS HAPPEN TO YOU," he said.

"Papyrus, you did nothing wrong. I would rather I have a few wounds then you be dead," Frisk responded.

Frisk smiled, letting everyone know she was alright.

"I'll be fine, I promise. Just a broken leg and a few scratches won't bring me down."

…..

Frisk was able to go home after a few days. She had to start walking on crutches due to her broken leg. Papyrus helped every moment he could and Frisk didn't care what anyone else thought. Papyrus was the coolest person she knew, and the coolest family member ever.

 **Uhhhhhhh... I've been busy? No? That excuse ain't gonna fly? okay -_-" Sorry guys I'll try harder and not make these always a week late. I'll start working on Chapter 4 when I can...**


	4. Chapter 4: My Family?

Tomorrow will be a new day.

Frisk awoke from her slumber as usual, only she was having a bit more trouble getting out of bed due to her broken leg. She managed to swing her leg over the bed and pulled herself out. Only a few more weeks with this cast on, then she can walk normally again.

What day was it again? A weekend right? No. It was a school day. Thursday, maybe? She got up and grabbed her crutches and made her way out of the bedroom. As Frisk began waking up more and more, each day it felt more like a dream and less like reality. Something was always...off. She would forget things easily, where she was, what day it was, where she was going… Luckily it only lasted for a moment when she would first awaken. It was unknown why this was happening to her, but she brushed it off regardless.

Frisk walked downstairs to find Toriel sitting at the table drinking some tea.

"My child, what are you doing up so early?" she said.

Frisk had looked at the clock, 3:15. She was still in a daze, so she did not respond.

"I couldn't sleep so I came down and made some tea. Did I wake you?"

Frisk again, did not respond.

"... Well. Why don't you go back to bed, I'll wake you to go to school, okay?"

Frisk only stared. She then turned around and walked back upstairs.

Frisk was woken up again after that, aware of her surroundings once again.

"Frisk? Are you alright now?" Toriel asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah… I'm alright," Frisk responded.

Frisk brushed these unconscious feelings since they would go away after a short period of time. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her, maybe it was just because of all the medicine she was on because of her leg.

Frisk started her day, as usual. She had breakfast, watered Flowey, got yelled at by Flowey, and headed out for school. As she was limping along on her crutches, she felt someone trying to help her balance. It was Kid, holding her with his head. She smiled down at him and he smiled back as well.

"Yo! How's your leg?" he asked.

"Better. Thanks for helping," she responded.

They both walked along to school and headed to their first class. School day went along as usual. Frisk ended up getting a bit bored, she decided to leave after fourth period and go hang out with Toriel and her students at the elementary school.

Frisk headed to Toriel's classroom, luckily the students had recess right now so she wasn't disturbing anyone. When she got there, Toriel looked surprised to see her.

"Frisk? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" she asked.

"Yeah, I got bored. I'm not learning anything new right now, plus I wanted to see the best mother in the world," Frisk said.

Toriel smiled, "alright my child, you may stay for now, but don't make cutting class a habit."

"I won't," Frisk smiled back at her.

Toriel's class came back inside from recess and Frisk became the teachers assistant for the day. The students were all so sweet and kind to Frisk; and learned a lot about her, and about the monsters who lived on the surface. She taught the class about her adventure in the underground and having to solve puzzles, be kind to monsters and had to save lost souls. The kids really enjoyed listening to her stories.

"How old were you when all this happened?" one child asked.

"I believe I was about 7? Maybe 8," Frisk responded.

"Why did you go to Mt. Ebott?" another child asked.

"Not sure. I believe it was just something I had to explore."

"Didn't your parents worry about you?" another child had asked.

Frisk only looked down trying to figure out the question.

"I...I don't really know… I don't know if I had parents… I can't remember."

She really didn't. Did she have parents? Were there people who took care of her before Tori? Did they miss her? Or was she just an orphan? How could she not have remembered?

The bell had rung and class was dismissed. Frisk was still trying to remember her life before she fell down Mt. Ebott. Did she have a life worth living before that? _Why did she go to Mt. Ebott?_

"Frisk? Come on, let's see the children make it to their families okay?"

Frisk nodded and followed Toriel out.

Frisk saw the kids leaving with their parents and walking away from the school. One girl ran up to Frisk and said goodbye to her before going back to her mother.

"See you Frisk, come back soon, okay?" she said.

"It's a promise," Frisk said.

Her mother held the child's hand and smiled at Frisk.

Frisk walked home with Toriel and started up dinner when they arrived. After dinner Frisk needed to take a break outside. She needed to clear her head.

She walked, or rather limped, over to the park and sat down on a bench. The whole life-before-the-underground thing got her all confused. Before she could think about it anymore, the mother from earlier had sat down next to her.

"Hello, I don't think we've 'officially' met, I'm Emily, Lily's mother," she said.

"Hi, I'm Frisk, Lily's a wonderful girl," Frisk responded back.

"Thank you, she talked about you the entire time. It's funny, I didn't know Frisk was a common name…"

"I don't think it is… At least I've been known to be the only one to have it so far…"

"Hm, maybe.."

What was she talking about?

"Have...have we met before?" Frisk asked.

"No, I don't believe so. Frisk was the name of my first born… so that's why-"

"D-did she run away? Was she in a bad home? Was something thing done to her that she-"  
"NO! No… Nothing like that… she...there was something wrong with her. She had a terminal illness, and passed away after age four."

"O-oh… I'm very sorry. I know nothing about myself… That's why I asked, I thought that you were…"

"I understand who you thought I was. You were pretty much raised by monsters for most of your life. I understand."

"Thank you… I just don't know who my actual family is…"

"Do you need to? You have a whole family already correct? I don't see a need to find the people who birthed you. The one thing that matters is the people who love you."

"Yeah… you're right. Thank you Emily."

"My pleasure."

And with that, they parted ways. Frisk was satisfied, she didn't need to find the her blood family, at least not now. If they truly missed her, they would be on the lookout for her. Her real family was with Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Flowey, Undyne, Alphys and Asgore. They were the ones she loved. That was her family. There was no rush to find another one.

 **Whoop Whoop! On time! I'm having fun writing these stories, but I feel as if I'm gonna end up getting writers block soon... If you have an idea for a short story, message me and I'll consider doing it! Thanks for following!**


	5. Update: Comments and Concerns

1/15: I am so sorry... I've had serious case of writers block and I'm still going through it. I had no idea what else to write. I was saving the next chapter for later on, but I literally can't think of anything else. Sorry for the slow update and thank you guys so much for being patient! I'm going to write all my comments and updates here so that way I won't have to keep writing new chapters for them. Anyway if you have any questions or comments I'll be sure to answer them here. Thank you again for your patience and support!  
~Ashley

1/17: Concerning what someone had asked about other characters. Yeah, don't worry I'm adding them. I've got a lot of things to do and a huge case of writers block. So I am going to add a lot of the characters in this story I promise! I just gotta continue on with this story. Also would you guys be cool with other universes? Like AU's? I.E. Underswap, Underfell, etc. I'm planning on including them in the story, but I don't wanna make it too spoofy... Let me know what you guys think.  
~Ashley

1/25: Hey! I wanna take a moment right now to thank a lot of you guys. Seeing the support and positivity in the comments always puts a smile on my face. If you have any suggestions let me know! I do have story ideas to continue on with, but if you have a side story in mind with a specific character, definitely let me know. I'd be more than happy to hear you out. Even if you have any questions let me know, I'll happily respond. Thanks again guys!  
~Ashley


	6. Chapter 5: Dreams and Nightmares

_Frisk_ _Frisk_ _Frisk_

 _Frisk_

 _Frisk Frisk_

 _Frisk Frisk_

 _Frisk_ _Frisk_

 _Frisk_ _Frisk_ _Frisk_

 _Frisk_ _Frisk_

 _Frisk_

Frisk woke in fright. It was the dream again. Who was calling her name? It sounded like her own voice, but it was very unclear.

"Frisk? You...alright?"

She turned to her side and saw Flowey looking at her concernedly…

"Yeah… I'm alright, just another nightmare."

"Try to go back to sleep then. I don't want to be kept up all night because of you."

"Yeah...okay," Frisk said softly. She couldn't fall back asleep, not now. These dreams kept haunting her, they must mean something. Someone must be calling for help. Maybe herself in another timeline? Sans had talked about those before. Okay maybe not had talked, more or less he kept it a secret but hinted at it from time to time. Frisk knew she had to do something.

When she left for school she started making a plan to travel to Mt. Ebott; she wasn't sure why, but she knew that's where the voice came from. No doubt in her mind, she knew it would be dangerous. It may lead to death even… but she knew she had to do this…

 _I have to help whoever it might be, whether it's me, or a lost soul, I have to help!_ she thought to herself. And the idea of helping someone filled her with determination.

Frisk started packing a backpack to take with her tonight. flashlight, batteries for the flashlight, a snack, a stick... Just for protection though, she wouldn't actually use it on anyone…Mercy button...

"What are you doing?" Flowey asked as she was still packing.

"Packing."

"I can see that…"

"Then why did you ask?"

"WHY ARE YOU PACKING?" Flowey said with his weird scary face.

Frisk just looked at him, not impressed.

"I'm going to Mt. Ebott tonight."

"M-mt. Ebott? Why? What good is it there?"

Flowey sounded nervous about something. But why?

"Because something is there that's calling me, calling my name."

"Yeah, but that doesn't you have to go. Right?"

"Flowey, I have to help them."

"You really don't."

"Look, I know you don't believe in good morals, but I do. Don't stop me."

"Frisk, please, I know you want to help, but whatever's out there: It doesn't mean well.

"..."

"Please trust me."

"...Since when have you cared whether I live or die?" she said softly.

"Fine then! Go and get yourself killed see if I care!"

And with that said, Flowey popped back into his little tank of dirt, refusing to talk to Frisk.

Frisk only sighed, she had to stop the nightmares, she needed to save whoever was calling for her. Even if they don't mean well, they can be good. Everyone is good, they just need the right love to show it.

She wrote a note and left it on her bed with a sorrowful look on her face and set out into the night. She walked a far distance but made it back to Mt. Ebott. Things were probably different down there from the last time she was there. It had been what? 10 years? Just about it. She crouched down near the hole she fallen down the first time. She put one foot on the wall of the hole and tried to slide her way down. Unfortunately Frisk was not as graceful as she thought she was and went tumbling down onto a pile of buttercups, and her backpack tumbling behind her.

"Ow," Frisk said holding her arm. She brushed herself off and put her backpack back on. She took out her flashlight and shined it around the ruins. It was really dark, _I guess because nobody has been here in awhile…_ she thought. There were no lights and many of the plants were overgrown. There was certainly a very depressing atmosphere to it all.

Frisk soon got out of the ruins and headed for Snowdin. Once again, there was just something so depressing about it all. Maybe because this was her family's home? And somewhat of her home too. She passed by San's and Papyrus' house; she wanted to go inside, but it was locked. She decided to keep going on her path. Frisk needed to find the source of the voice.

Frisk made her way through Snowdin, then the Waterfall, then the Hotlands, she finally managed to reach the core and soon, the castle. It didn't take long at all...maybe that was because she kept having to "fight" with all the monsters who crossed her path. She was glad she made so many friends though. She wouldn't know what to do without them.

As Frisk proceeded the castle with precaution, the atmosphere just kept getting heavier and heavier. It was too late to go back though, she couldn't stop now. She made it to the corridor, her judgment area. She shined her flashlight around, nothing there.

 _Frisk_

Startled by the voice, Frisk dropped her flashlight. She quickly picked it up again and shined it around. It's that voice again.

 _Frisk. Help me._

"W-where are you?"

 _Up here Frisk._

She looked up only to see herself, tangled in vines and pinned to the corner of the ceiling. Her eyes were open but were pitch black, and her mouth was open but did not move. It didn't even look like she was breathing.

"Who are you?"

 _I'm you, Frisk. We're from different timelines._

Frisk knew about the timelines, there were different ones that she and everyone else existed in.

"Why are you here?"

 _Please, set me free. I wish to go home_

"Why can't you?"

 _I'm trapped. Asriel imprisoned me here._

"Flowey," she said under her breath. That's why he didn't want her to go.

"Don't worry, I'll get you down. What do I need to do?"

 _Place your hand on the vines. With the help of your soul, my soul can finally be freed._

Frisk placed both hands on the vine and felt the warmth coming from them. She felt the heat move from her, to her other self. As the heat finally reached the other Frisk, she began to move. The vines then opened and dropped the other Frisk onto the floor. Frisk ran to go help her.

"Are you alright?"

Silence. Then laughter.

"Why, yes Frisk. I'm alright," the other Frisk said as she turned her head.

Something was wrong. Very. Very. Wrong.

"Well...At least I will be alright once you're gone and I'll have your soul to myself," she said.

Just as Frisk was about to run for it, the vines from above had shot down and aimed for Frisk.

 **New chapter. I'm back on track, sorta... hopefully I'll have the next chapter out by next Friday... Writers block is so bad :(**


	7. Chapter 7: The True Name

Toriel had to go in early for a teacher meeting, so Sans was the one who had to wake up Frisk.

"frisk, hey buddy time to get up," Sans said as he opened the door. But to his surprise, Frisk was nowhere to be seen. Flowey had awoken to see Sans in the doorway.

"where did frisk go?" Sans asked.

Flowey had to play this off nonchalantly, he wanted to avoid the topic.

"I-I don't know," he responded.

Sans became suspicious.

"we both know thats a lie. where is she?"

"I-I'm telling you I don't know!"

Sans looked around Frisk's room, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of Flowey. He then spotted the note Frisk left on her bed.

 _Dear family,_

 _I'm headed to Mt. Ebott. I need to find the one who is calling my name. I must stop the nightmares. If you are reading this…_

 _Assume I'm dead_

 _-Frisk_

Sans almost fell over in shock. Dead? Frisk was-

No. No, don't jump to conclusions. She might've gotten lost, or…

 _Don't think about it._

Sans left the room faster than lightning. He grabbed Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys and would explain to them what was happening on the way. He tried calling Toriel, but she wasn't picking up. They rushed to Mt. Ebott, hoping to save Frisk.

They finally made it to the castle and split up in different directions. Papyrus went searching in the last hall.

"HUMAN? FRISK?" he shouted.

He used his flashlight and searched around the hall.

Sans was searching around in the throne room looking for Frisk. All of a sudden-

"SANS!" He heard Papyrus yelling and crying for him. He dropped his flashlight and ran for it. The next thing he knew, he saw Papyrus holding Frisk on the ground. Her body was leaking blood onto the floor.

"FRISK!" Sans shouted, he ran to her side and tried to help keep the blood in.

"frisk, come on. come back to us buddy."

"Watch...out…" she said softly, barely opening her eyes.

"watch out? watch out for what?"

"Her," Frisk said motioning with her eyes to look behind them.

As Papyrus and Sans directed their attention to behind them a vine shot down and landed into the floor next to them.

A girl then appeared before them, the vines growing from her back. She looked just like Frisk, only she had a knife in her hand and a much darker aura to her.

"who is she?" Sans asked.

"Chara. Please, you guys need to stop her," Frisk said, running out of breath.

"no problem," sans said, focusing his energy onto Chara.

Sans fought her with everything he had. His Gaster Blaster and trying to control her soul. Papyrus tried to help with his attacks as well. Soon after Alphys and Undyne joined up and helped in the fight. Even with all of them, Chara still seemed stronger. They battled it out until Chara had disappeared into the shadows. They didn't think to go after her, all they could think about was saving Frisk.

When they got back to her, Frisk looked lifeless.

"no. no frisk come on. you gotta stay awake. come on frisk." Sans said.

"Human. Please, wake up," Papyrus said.

"Frisk you better wake up right now or so help me…" Undyne said.

Alphys only held onto her leg, about to cry. Sans and Papyrus took both of her hands and held them tightly, crying.

"frisk come on. you cant do this to us please," Sans said sobbing.

As they wept, Frisk's soul began to glow. It no longer was red, but pink. Frisk then inhaled once more and slowly opened her eyes.

"FRISK!" they all shouted as they hugged her. As she hugged them back, she suddenly remembered the fight.

"Where's Chara?" she asked, getting up, ready to fight.

"I don't know, she disappeared," Undyne said. Frisk ran off into the other room to find Chara.

As she was looking for Chara, a vine shot down at her feet.

"It's just you and me Chara, you're not going anywhere," Frisk said with determination. Chara just laughed. Frisk stood up to Chara, she wasn't afraid, and she wasn't backing down. As Chara went in for another attack, Frisk flinched at her attack and embraced for impact. And when she did, she built a pink force field around herself. When she opened her eyes, they glowed pink. Frisk's soul glowed pink. Why did it glow pink? Even though this was new, Frisk decided to use her new powers to her advantage.

Frisk managed to block Chara's attacks with her newly found ability.

"You can't keep dodging forever," Chara taunted.

"You're right," Frisk responded.

Frisk then focused her energy and charged her attack. She focused her energy on Chara, and sent her off. Chara had disappeared.

"Frisk, w-w-what did y-you do?" Alphys asked.

"... I don't know," Frisk said, breaking her forcefield and lowering her arms.

"So cool! How were able to do that?" Undyne asked.

"I don't know," Frisk responded.

As they all got back home, Alphys took Frisk into her lab and examined her.

"A-apparently, y-y-you're no longer human. Or a-at least not all h-human."

"what does that mean?" Sans asked.

"Y-y-you, and Papyrus, shared your soul with Frisk…"

Sans, Papyrus and Frisk exchanged looks with each other.

"You gave me..your soul?" Frisk asked.

"i guess so kiddo," Sans said shrugging with a smile.

"THIS IS GREAT! FRISK NOW YOU CAN BE LIKE US!" Papyrus said.

Frisk smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"N-now Frisk, t-this power is beyond y-your control. Try to n-n-not let your emotions g-get out of control," Alphys said.

"Don't sweat it Alphys, I got this. You saw me back there," Frisk told her.

"careful kiddo, don't get too cocky. we still dont know how this works, plus id be more worried about chara. i dont think thatll be the last time well see her," Sans said.

"I know, but in the meantime, I should try to test out these powers right?"

"N-not until w-we can figure them out. P-please Frisk, t-try to n-not use them," Alphys said.

"Fine," Frisk said, giving in.

Frisk was able to control her powers just fine. As she laid in her bed, she played around with them, being able to create light and play around with magic. Being half monster, wasn't going to be so bad.

 **Day late. Party happened at my house last night and was locked up in my room and couldn't sneak out to my computer :( Well here ya go! I'll try to have my updates more... frequent...**


	8. Goddamnimsosorry

Oh boy... Yeah... It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that... My brain defused and suddenly I lost all ability to think and write, heheheh... Anyway, sorry that this story didn't go the way i planned. I may (MAY) rewrite this story. If guys really want me to update or rewrite this story please message/comment on this one saying you do. Otherwise I don't think I'll remake/update this story... Aftertale will still stay up but if I do choose to update it I may do a revised one. So thanks again for you guys choosing to read my story, sorry it didn't go the way I planned... I'll let you guys know what the plan is in like a few weeks... Remember to let me know if you guys want to see this story revised.


	9. Aftertale Retold

**UPDATE: PLEASE READ IF YOU FOLLOW THIS STORY**

I'm no longer going to be updating this story. I will however try this story again, I will keep in some of the same elements, but certain stories and other things will probably be changed. I just didn't like the way this one was written. The name is most certain to stay the same. I will let you guys know when the new one is published, in the meantime I will see you guys later and keep your eyes out for **Aftertale: Republished** Thanks a bunch! See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

In case you didn't know, Aftertale: Republished is out. Updates each Saturday.


End file.
